spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
JEFFY IS GAWD: Criticizing-Cringe
|writer = |directed = |title card = }} JEFFY IS GAWD: Criticizing-Cringe is the second episode of the first season of Discord Crib. Plot An imposter in the guise of user joins the crib without anyone knowing it's all false. However, the impossible ensues. The newly nicknamed Indonesian fuck is throwing fits and tantrums yelling "JEFFY IS GAWD." whilst calling Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders (played by ) for help. Cast * as "left the wiki like 7 times" * as "Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders" * as "pee pee succ" * as "yknoew" * as "KKKeply GG" * as "cal chuchesta" * as "spongebot's racial slur" * as "��ig ol’ Penis" * as "British Teabag" *Unknown as "KrabbyBee" Transcript at the #hub at luis_yt's discord crib spongebot's racial slur: i am into robots pee pee succ: What the fuck spongebot's racial slur: why pee pee succ: You should have told me that sooner so I could send my n00ds KKKelpy GG: isn't sbca asian pee pee succ: Yes British Teabag: And I'm British. KKKeply GG: shut up ghastlyop, basket sponge ended 2 years ago British Teabag: well, if you haven't heard, it's currently on its fourth season. Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: ghastly you damn fool, no one cares left the wiki like 7 times: new episode out tomorrow btw KKKeply GG: shut up 11 Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: kelpy you damn fool, only I can call him that ��ig ol’ Penis: ghastly you don't even know you can't end a basketball game in a tie British Teabag: there's WAY too much shit going on right now. left the wiki like 7 times: did someone call me KKKeply GG: aren't you asian left the wiki like 7 times: yes KKKeply GG: @cicicity spongebot's racial slur: what KKKeply GG: he can send you some tasty noods left the wiki like 7 times: are you implying that i make good noodles KKKeply GG: maybe left the wiki like 7 times: or are you implying that cicicity would like some asian nudes KKKeply GG: maybe left the wiki like 7 times: because that's just racist cal chuchesta: you mean racsit on cicicity's computer ''-google search: png robot-'' ''-send to discord-'' spongebot's racial slur: i leaked spongebot's nudes pee pee succ: hey dats me spongebot's racial slur: i love this fucking discord. cal chuchesta: travis I'm not joining your party because your a dick, you wont even let me use titles for episodes of episodes that you never did for Livin with the squid cal chuchesta: thats untouched material right there pee pee succ: Travis is a dick? He is PenisMan? cal chuchesta: yes pee pee succ: confirmed travis is penisman spongebot's racial slur: well he does consider himself a penis man. KKKeply GG: ba-dum-tss Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: calaz you damn fool, i never said that you couldn't do that cal chuchesta: so i can call an episode Topher's Sex Advice? Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: yes cal chuchesta: yee Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: calaz my underaged apprentice cal chuchesta: yes? Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: you mentally disturbed cretin spongebot's racial slur: you called? KKKeply GG: ba-dum-tss cal chuchesta: shut the fuck up keply, you're only here to demote travis KKKelpy GG: woah, calaz trying to use his big boy words ---- #criticizing-cringe at luis_yt's discord crib A wild KrabbyBee appeared... KrabbyBee: Hi left the wiki like 7 times: NICKNAME NEEDED left the wiki like 7 times: where are you from KrabbyBee: Palembang, Indonesia left the wiki like 7 times: HAHAHAHAHA yknoew: bee-itch you can just put xD yknoew spongebot's racial slur: >yknoew left the wiki like 7 times has changed KrabbyBee's role to "Indonesian fuck" KrabbyBee: Why is my rolename like this Thats disrespectful left the wiki like 7 times: no it's not it's utter respect British Teabag: I'm the british fuck. KrabbyBee: Youre mean pee pee succ: lmao left the wiki like 7 times: we would call you something more personal but you don't edit much krabbyfuckingbee KrabbyBee: Ah okie left the wiki like 7 times: i imagine underaged wikia users liking sml surprised troydan reacts didnt say much when he reacted to the jeffy cringe compilation pee pee succ: LIBB actually has a few eps based on SML. left the wiki like 7 times: i see but hey it’s not my demographic so who am i to judge pee pee succ: LINBB is literally a shitty parody of it I made as a joke. left the wiki like 7 times: linbb? pee pee succ: Life in Not Bikini Bottom. left the wiki like 7 times: oh pee pee succ: I mean it has a great title card. left the wiki like 7 times: pluto fucked up the templates btw also how is he not here yet i think he’s learning how to use the app store KrabbyBee: How dare you! KrabbyBee: I love SML. KrabbyBee: Jeffy is God. left the wiki like 7 times: i'm sorry for having offended you and hope it does not affect your stance on my bureaucrat request KrabbyBee: But you said bad shit against SML. I must defend. Can I join the call? left the wiki like 7 times: yes KrabbyBee: WOOHOO left the wiki like 7 times: bye KrabbyBee: Why?! TRAVIS WHY ARE YOU NOT TALKING?!! Damn fool. left the wiki like 7 times: lol pee pee succ: lol what did i miss left the wiki like 7 times: nothing much KrabbyBee: I DEFENDED SML JEFFY IS GAWD. left the wiki like 7 times: gawd? Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: im talking now KrabbyBee: Yehey. Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: what the hell are you doing KrabbyBee: Junior is cringeiy. left the wiki like 7 times: cringeiy? i mean all of them are but KrabbyBee: HEY pee pee succ: Not as cringeiy as you saying "JEFFY IS GAWD." KrabbyBee: NO THEIR NOT HE IS GAWD LIKE pee pee succ: is this real left the wiki like 7 times: thank goodness this is criticizing cringe pee pee succ: Am I dreaming? KrabbyBee: HEY I’M E E TO BE pee pee succ: Yeah I think I am dreaming. This can't be real. KrabbyBee: YOU ARE WE ARE ALL IN A MAGICAL WORLD FRICKER! left the wiki like 7 times: >FRICKER! pee pee succ: WHY ARE YOU TALKING LIKE THIS? left the wiki like 7 times: omfg KrabbyBee: Because I like to. How dare you?! left the wiki like 7 times: i dare to pee pee succ: this is fucking cringe KrabbyBee: Travis! Save me. They’re bullying me! left the wiki like 7 times: HAHAHAHHAHAHHA pee pee succ: Fucking dying. KrabbyBee: NO! DONT TAG MY KRABBY BEE SELAMAT DATANG! left the wiki like 7 times: i'm dead pee pee succ: please kill me KrabbyBee: TRAVIS WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME IN THE CALL BULLIER! FAGGOT B*TCH C*NT P*SSIE left the wiki like 7 times: pussie omfg KrabbyBee: How dare you. NO! WHY JEFFY IS GAWD?!!!! THOUGH HE IS HUHUHUHHJJHHHHH spongebot's racial slur: i've only just hopped on but this is fucking brilliant. KrabbyBee: STOP YOU BULLIERS left the wiki like 7 times: HAHAHAHAHHAHA OMFG DEADASS KrabbyBee: Ho no! The You are swearing! left the wiki like 7 times: wtf is happening spongebot's racial slur: criticising cringe has become the cringe. left the wiki like 7 times: lmao KrabbyBee: What is lmao? I dont understand. I’m indonesian. pee pee succ: Laughing my ass of. Retard. KrabbyBee: Off* Retard KrabbyBee: Lmao arent you the autistic fuck left the wiki like 7 times: he is spongebot's racial slur: hey so am i. pee pee succ: dats mennnn KrabbyBee: Lol everyone here is autistic pee pee succ: dont insult my autism spongebot's racial slur: my autism is very fragile KrabbyBee: triggered bitch KrabbyBee: Indonesia > Philippines left the wiki like 7 times: HEY BITCH pee pee succ: he verry men left the wiki like 7 times: FUCK OFF YOU CUNT spongebot's racial slur: making fun of eachother is basically the entire point of this discord. left the wiki like 7 times: we beat you 121-52 KrabbyBee: Fuck you INDONESIA BETTER THAN PHILIPINOS Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: wait what the fuck what the--- KrabbyBee: FUCK YOU TRAVIS Jeremy Bernie Corbyn-Sanders: ---fuck pee pee succ: travis shoot me pls KrabbyBee: SHUT UP AUTISTIC FUCK, FUCK AUTISTIC PEOPLE, FCUCREJNESFNKSEFES KrabbyBee has been kicked from luis_yt's discord crib end Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:SPG Category:Luis TV Category:Fox Kids Category:Fox Nights Category:Discord Crib Category:2018 Category:2018 Episodes Category:Discord Crib episodes Category:SBCA Category:Episodes written by SBCA Category:PG-13 Category:2018 Transcripts